Currently, vehicle to vehicle (V2V) wireless communications may use periodic broadcast transmissions on a sidelink. The resources for sidelink communication may be partially or wholly managed by a serving evolved Node B (eNode B or eNB). When vehicles move out of range of an eNB, referred to as a source eNB, the wireless communications may be handed over to a target eNB that is now within range of the vehicle. The handover may not be timely enough to meet latency requirements of messages such as the periodic broadcast transmissions.